


The unforgettable years of your life

by Chinchillaplum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Abusive Ex, Confusion, Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Heartbreaking, Humanstuck, M/M, Manipulation, Modern AU, Parties and alcohol, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchillaplum/pseuds/Chinchillaplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is well known to make memories for life, both good and bad ones. But maybe... you'll end up with more bad ones. </p><p>Four friends are finally beginning their first year at college together. Time and future is looking bright for them and this might just be the best years of their life. Yet future might not always keep happy surprises for you. Just around the next corner is a world filled with drugs, abuse, bulling and heartbreaking. While misunderstanding, manipulation and the urge to protect your friends, there have to be time for keeping up the studies as well. </p><p>John thought that this was going to be a great time, seeing his friends again and maybe figure out plans for the future. He also doesn’t want to tell his father about the problems in this new world. After all... they're all young adults and this is the way life is... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unforgettable years of your life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is another project I'll be working on for a while. I had this fanfic idea, filled with horrible abuse, rape, drugs and manipulation. People being tortured by their ex-partners, disturbing manipulation and horrible heartbreaking. A perfect drama? 
> 
> Well, I’ve got so many ideas so I have to get most of them down. This fan fic also contains a lot of my own otps so I’m just making clear that you don’t have to read it in case you dislike any of the chosen relationships in the fic. If you enjoy the story and will keep reading thanks to that, I’m more than happy that you might enjoy my work. 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy the story. :3

A young man was standing in his bedroom, silently observing his own reflection. He hadn’t changed that much at all during the years. Same old blue eyes protected by thick glasses, short black hair and those two big front teeth. They made him look awfully similar to a rabbit… But he liked them! And so did his friends. His friends! Soon he would see them all again.

His name was John Egbert and he was 18 years old now. He took a moment and turned away from the mirror that was hanging on the wall. He barely even remember putting it up in the first place. He spaced out across his room, observing all the cardboard boxes containing his belongings. Everything he owned was basically packed down as he was in fact attending College soon! Tomorrow was the big day and the best part was that all of his friends would go to the same as himself! Three of is best friends who he had spent his childhood with. Playing games, watching cartoons and all that normal stuff. It was all coming back to him now.

Memories of Saturday afternoons during summer, exploring areas they made their own secret bases and all the histories they came up with. Future plans and dreams. Everything just flew by as a soft wave through his mind. A wide smile was forming on is lips by the thought. He couldn’t wait! While enjoying glimpses of his past he didn’t even notice that his dad was entering his room. The tall adult man wearing his white shirt and black tie observed his now grown up son. How could time have pasted by so quickly? Why was it suddenly time to let the little bird leave the nest to fly on its own wings? It might as well have sounded awfully cheesy in the adults mind but it was exactly how it felt for him. That was the way it felt for most parents when it came to letting go of their children. It was almost as you weren’t… needed anymore.

“John?” The man began making the young adult twitch in shock before letting out a small sigh in relief. John chuckled and shook his head, smiling widely at his father.

“Dad. Please knock before you enter, remember?” John snickered a bit before giving his father a somewhat serious look. “I’m leaving tomorrow. Can you believe it?”

“Trust me John. It’s harder than I thought it would be. But yes, you’re leaving for College tomorrow. As the fine young gentleman you’ve become.” He ended the sentence with a nod. John sure had grown up. Luckily his style hadn’t changed that much. John bit his lip a little and let his eyes wander around the room as if he was trying to avoid crying. “Please dad… Don’t start an emotional father-and-son talk.”

His dad slowly walked up to John’s bed, carefully sitting down and smiled weakly. He then gently patted the spot next to him, asking John to join him. John made a small noise that reminded his father of a mixture between a sad puppy and a dolphin. It of course caused him to chuckle softly while shaking his head. “Dad, please!” John softly shouted while he dug his hands into his pockets, trying to remain his cool. But it didn’t last longer than 23 seconds before he slowly walked up to his bed, sitting down next to his dad. “I’ll miss you an awful lot, dad. You don’t have to worry.” His dad slowly put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. John slightly looked up to face his dad. He remembered when he was still a small kid and how his day always seemed so tall. Now he was almost as tall with only half a heads difference between them. He sure had grown. He wondered how the others had changed during their time apart…

“It’s not that I think that you won’t miss me, John. It’s the thought of not having you around that makes me feel blue. You’ve always been here and… now I feel so empty knowing that you’re all grown up and leaving. You don’t need me anymore.” John could hear some sadness in his father’s voice. It made John feel all thick in his throat. When did he get so sensitive? Of course he meant himself. His dad had always been sensitive. On his first day of daycare his father almost refused to let go of him when he hugged him goodbye for the day. John remembered how he always used to think of his dad as embarrassing when he acted like that. Now it was himself who always acted all sensitive over nothing. ”Of course I’ll still need you, Dad. Maybe not as much as I used to before. But I’ll always need you.” After that they both sat quietly on John’s bed, sharing the small hug and time they had left. They both had agreed that his dad would drive him to the school in the morning after breakfast. He had also offered to help his son with his entire luggage later.

Soon his dad stood up and walked towards the door, leaving John alone in his room again. John sighed deeply and walked up to the window, spacing out for a while. It was rather late. He should probably get some rest. Tomorrow was a big day after all.

Before John could even understand it the night was over. His dad woke him up as planned since he did put his alarm back on snooze. John always did that… He yawned loudly while picking out the clothes he had prepared. They had been resting on a chair near his bed so that he wouldn’t have to feel any stress. He had also showered the day before so he didn’t really feel dirty. All kinds of things span around in his head while he tried to remember if he had forgotten anything. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely heard his father during breakfast.

“John? Are you feeling alright?” His father sounded a bit worried while asking. John nodded and took another bite of his toast. To be honest he was so nervous that he had problem swallowing the food. And he couldn’t even feel the flavor from the raspberry jam either. He had no idea how to handle the fact that he was moving away today! While swallowing down the rest of his breakfast he got ready to collect his belongings. No more time to waste now. For about half an hour they had managed to stack the boxes inside his dad’s car. They had made sure that nothing was forgotten but John had hurried upstairs to check through his room one more time before leaving. He sighed while letting his eyes wander around the room. It was so empty. Almost only the bed remained. He couldn’t believe that he was leaving the room he had spent most of his early life in. It was almost depressing…

He helped himself to get on better thoughts as he dug into his jeans pocket and fished up his phone. Should he perhaps text the others to tell them that he was on his way? Maybe Dave? Who always hid behind his shades and shitty memes. Or Rose who always enjoyed a good book under a tree during warm summer days. Or Jade who never seemed to be fed up with adventures. He smirked and randomly pointed at one of their number, seemed like Rose was the lucky winner. John quickly texted her quick hello and explained his situation while running down the stairs. He hurried out of the house, closed the door behind him and gave it all one last view before he stepped into the car. His dad locked the house and walked towards the car as well. He observed his son in the front seat, all eager to get going. Just as when he was a child and they went to the store. He quickly shook his head before he open the car door and sat down behind the wheel. It was the beginning of a new time for John.

Rose flinched as she felt the vibration and familiar short ringtone from her phone. She reached for it on the night table and opened the display, reading John’s name on it. She opened the text message and her black painted lips formed a smile. She could read an excited text that said “ ** _Hi Rose! Just finished stacking the boxes and I’m on my way! Can’t wait to see you again. I’ll text the others as well but you’re the lucky one to get the first one. Do you think that all our wishes and dreams will come true? Mine will as soon as I see you all again!_** ” That wasn’t a LITTLE cheesy was it? Rose put the phone into her pocket before she reached out for her shoulder bag on the bed. Her room was in fact just as empty as Johns. She would be picked up by Dave at any moment now. He had gotten his driver’s license and was able to buy his brother’s old car.  He would stop by her house to pick her up. While Rose had almost finished everything she was pestered by her mother who at the same time ran around after her. For some reason her mother was wearing her robe and high heels. It seemed like she had been drinking a few shots last night and fell asleep in the living room. It happened sometimes. She seem awfully stressed out and sad about her daughter leaving at the moment. Rose’s mother was also quiet sensitive and often spoiled her only daughter with gifts. Anything to keep her little princess happy.

“Rose Lalonde! I forbid you for the last time to leave! D-Do I make myself clear!” Her painted lips were all messed from probably been grinded against a pillow all night. It had caused both her hair and make up to go messy. Rose did in fact believe that her mother looked cute like that. Rose sighed deeply and stopped right on the spot, causing her mother to almost bump in to her as she had been storming after her. Rose gently pulled her short cut hair aside. She was wearing black jeans, a black tank top and a dark purple checkered pattern shirt over it. She also had a black diadem. She had for as long as she could remember always worn one. It was a part of her style. She gently tilted her head and gave her mother a long stare. “Mom. We’ve talked about this. All of my things are packed, the room is empty and I’m ready to leave. We’ve been discussing this for a while now. Two times yesterday, three times last week and even a whole year back.”

Her mother’s eyes almost seemed to water up by the thought. The older woman shook her head and grabbed her daughter’s shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. Rose flinched as the hug hurt her a small bit. Her chin was hurting while being rubbed against her mother’s pointy shoulders. “B-But I’m gonna miss you soooooo muuuuch! I cannot stand this! You have to promise to come back home every weekend!” Rose coughed a little while gently pushing herself out of the hug, holding up her hands to prevent to be caught in another one. They had spent the whole week bonding and talking about this day. Her mother was angry, sad, happy and excited at the same time. Happy and excited for her daughter to achieve such goal in her life but sad and angry that she wouldn’t be home for a very long time. But she couldn’t hold her daughter back. No matter how much she secretly wanted to. Rose smiled sweetly and nodded. “Maybe not EVERY week, but as much as I can. And during semester and holidays you’ll have me here.” Her mother sobbed while trying to smile kindly back at her. “Right on the spot?” She hiccupped. Rose nodded again in answer. “Right on the spot.”

Just as they ended it with a hug they could hear a honking noise from the outside. Rose flinched and managed to get out of the hug, running down the hallway with her shoulder bag slamming against her hip. “DAVE’S HERE! WISH ME GOOD LUCK MOM!” Her mother almost immediately ran after her yelling something about if she had breakfast or not. Rose managed to get out of the house where she noticed Dave. He had parked up at the drive way, waving at her from the car window. He had barely changed at all either. Blonde short hair, pilot shades, red T-shirt, black sweatband on his wrists and black pants. He smiled and opened the car door, stepping out. “Sup Rose! Need help with those bags so we can get this party starting?” Rose nodded, grabbing her velvet colored suitcase with wheels and a bigger backpack under her left arm.

She made her way to the car while Dave helped her collecting her other things. He smirked while lifting two of her bags, pretending they were heavier than they looked. “What’s in the bags? Squids and rocks?” Rose stuck out her tongue at him while stacking her things into the trunk. “Books are heavy, weakling!” Dave grunted and lugged what was left of her baggage towards the car. “You never considered leaving parts of the library at home?” Rose smirked and shook her head, making her blonde hair gently stroke her cheeks in the action. “Oh no! You never know what boring company you may put yourself in while being away. You’re an example!” Dave put the rest of the bags into the trunk before he closed it. Rose could spot her mother at the doorway. She was sobbing and holding her arms around her. “Rose honey! You didn’t forget anything!?” Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head once more while stepping into the front seat. Dave took his place behind the wheels and started the car, slowly backing out from the driveway. “Are you sure!? Toothbrush!? Books!? THE PHOTOGRAPH OF ME AND JASPERS!?”

Rose smiled and waved at her while sticking out her head from the car window. “Wouldn’t go anywhere without it! Love you, mom!” Her mother waved like crazy by the door. “GOODBYE MY DARLINGS! GOOD LUCK!” With that they were finally on their way. Rose sunk back against the car seat, letting out a big sigh in relief. Finally! She could hear a small snicker next to her and opened one eye to gaze at Dave. “What?” She asked with a soft irritated tone in her voice. Dave kept his eyes on the road but kept the wide smile on his face. “Did a tornado or something hit your house before I got there?” Rose took a moment to understand what he meant until she understood he meant her mother. “Oh… Not really. Mom just had trouble sleeping.” They stayed quiet for a while until Dave broke the silence again. “Did your mom call us both darlings?” They both took a moment before bursting out in laughter.

After a while of letting the laugh out of their system they return to the cold talk. Rose took out her phone and checked through her texts. She hadn’t received much in a while except for the text from John. Dave could spot in the corner of his eye that she seemed to pout a bit with her lips. Perhaps she was waiting for something. “You ok?” He asked, wanting to make sure she was fine. Rose nodded lightly before she straightened her back a little, sitting up better. “Yeah, I was just… never mind.” Dave rolled his eyes. He knew what was wrong. During summer she had worked up the courage to tell a transfer student from France her feeling about her. The lucky lady was named Kanaya and had recently moved to America. Both Rose and Kanaya had built up a strong friendship bond a long time ago and were now finally dating. Dave knew that she was expecting a call or text from her girlfriend.

“She’ll call. Don’t worry about it.” Dave sounded so sure and calm while saying it. He sure knew how to relax and chill. It was one of the best things with him. Whenever you felt stressed out or tired, you could always count on Dave to make you feel better and relax. Rose nodded quietly and rested herself against the seat again. She had in fact a present for Kanaya. And she couldn’t wait to give it to her! Rose gently turned her head and smiled at Dave who was busy looking at the road. That sure was a good thing since she didn’t want them both to die in a car accident before they had even started the autumn term. She had in fact been chatting with him for a time during summer and had gotten to know a few small secret that Dave had only told her. He had decided to wait telling John and Jade. He didn’t know why but he just felt more comfortable telling Rose first. She played with her fingers for a while before asking. “How’s things going in YOUR lovelife, hmm?”

Rose could almost immediately spot a red shade that was starting to appear on his cheeks. So it was going well? “Did you hook up with him!?” Dave made a gest with his hand as if he was trying to shoo off an irritating fly. Rose only giggled and turned to the window. “Well did you?” Dave sighed before he smiled softly. “Yeah. Karkat and I have been together for three months already.” Rose congratulated him while spacing out through the car window again. Everything flying by outside didn’t really interest her. She was more interested in arriving at the school building and getting settled down. She also felt glad for Dave to finally get comfortable with himself and be in a good relationship. She had known that he had a crush on John almost their whole childhood. Sadly he never worked up the courage to say anything. Plus John wasn’t really the type to be either in a relationship or being interested in guys. That had been a real rough time for Dave… Well, at least things were better now.

She flinched while she felt a vibration in her pocket. She immediately fished up her phone and checked the display. She must have acted awfully desperate in the act. The text wasn’t from Kanaya but from Jade. She wrote that she was on her way as well. Jade was a sweet and wonderful girl with big green eyes, long black hair and cute big glasses. She lived with her grandpa and dog and had never really met her parents. That had always been a sad subject according to the others. Rose pouted her lower lip at first but then smiled warmly and gave Dave a bump with her elbow. “Jade’s on her way! She say’s hi.” Dave smiled and told her to return the greeting from him. They continued the car ride chatting about old times and future plans.

“Well, here we are.” John bit his lip while hugging his backpack a little harder against his chest. He was trying to decide if either staying in the car or getting out to finally get his legs to wake up from the ride. He almost couldn’t move. His dad was sitting next to him. He was resting his hands on the steering wheel, gently giving his son a comforting smile. “It’ll be alright, John. College is just a big adventure. Try to see it like that a big adventure. Don’t waste this chance.” John nodded, opening the door to step out. “Don’t worry, dad. I won’t waste it. But I am pretty nervous…” He could see another smile from his father. It did indeed help him feel calmer. He would miss his father like crazy. John slowly made his way around the car to open the trunk while observing the huge building in front of him. It was huge and very nice. It reminded him of that huge mansion like college you saw in movies. He let his eyes fall on all the other students, some heading inside and some sitting on the grass outside. He didn’t even hear his dad ask him if he needed help.

He turned to face his dad and was just about to ask him to repeat himself before he heard footsteps running up behind him. John didn’t even get a chance to turn around until he felt two arms wrap themselves around him, pulling him closer. John almost immediately gasped for air and quickly turned his face to see who it was. To his surprise and joy he was looking at Jade! He would recognize her anywhere! She was jumping a little on the spot, all excited about meeting one of her best friends. She was wearing a black skirt, black tights, a green shirt with dots and a few cute necklaces made out of colourful breaded threads. She soon let go of him and took a step back to let him breath. “John! It’s been a pretty long while, right! How are you!?”

“I’m doing pretty okay. It’s great to see you again. When did you arrive here?” John smiled widely while getting a better grip around his backpack. He was thrilled to now if the others had arrived as well. Jade moved some of her hair aside, some of it had been caught in her glasses during the exciting hug. “Oh I arrived a while ago. To be honest, I’ve been here long enough to get all my stuff to my room. I guess I’m an early bird compared to you guys.” She smiled widely again. She made sure to greet his dad as well. “Pardon my rudeness Mr. Egbert.” She bit her lip in a gesture that showed a little embarrassment for almost ignoring the older man. It was no problem at all according to John’s father. He understood that they had a bit of catching up to do. He just wanted to make sure that John got his things settled before he left. Jade made a little jump as she dug into a little purse hanging on her shoulder. It was black with dog paw prints on it. She fished up her phone and begged John for a quick picture together before she offered to help him carry his things into the building.

“I know where your room is! It’s nearby where I sleep. There’s a list on the wall on the first floor by the information desk. You can read where you’re staying and who you’ll get as roommate.” She talked quickly and excited. John never believed he had seen her THIS excited before. Well, at least some one knew how to take thins with a smile and without worry. While he got some help carrying his luggage he managed to have another chat with his father. And soon he would get to see Rose and Dave again!


End file.
